oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Misthalin Mystery
The 2016 Hallowe'en event is a holiday event taking place from 20 October 2016 to 17 November 2016. After escaping from a house party in a spooky manor on a faraway island, Abigale seeks help for her injured boyfriend Hewey after being attacked by an unknown figure. A player can start this event at Lumbridge Swamp, near the fishing and mining tutor. The holiday event icon displays the location of the event on the minimap. Players must bank all their items in order to play the event. Walkthrough Bank all of your items and then speak to Abigale, who will ask for the player's help after being attacked by a unknown figure on a faraway island. Board the rowboat south of them, and pick up a bucket next to the fountain. Head west of the manor to trigger a cutscene, where Sid is murdered by the Killer. Use the bucket on the barrel of rainwater, and search it to obtain a manor key. Riddle 1 Enter the manor, pick up the knife on the table, and attempt to open the door with the pink knob up north. This will trigger another cutscene, where Tayten is murdered by the Killer hiding in the wardrobe. Before returning in the wardrobe, he slides a note under the door. Pick it up and read it. The riddle refers to a painting found in the adjacent room to the west. The painting is one with mountains, a blue river, and the sun on the horizon (on the east side of the room). Use the knife on it, and search it to find a ruby key. The doorknobs on the doors throughout the mansion will indicate the appropriate key that opens them. Open the eastern door, and take a tinderbox from the shelves. Light all four unlit candles in the room, and you will get a message the room is warm enough to dry the fuse attached to the barrel of explosives. Then use the tinderbox on the barrel next to the damaged wall. Go into the room to the north to trigger the explosion. Riddle 2 Climb over the wall, and head north of the manor to trigger another cutscene, where Lacey is tied up. The Killer will ask her the name of the vampyre who lives in South Misthalin, but players will be given a choice; none of options matter, so pick any. She will die and the Killer will leave players another note. Pick it up and read it. It's like music to my ears! The glorious sounds, spelling out your fate! The riddle refers to the piano found in the north-eastern corner of the manor (music). The Killer wants you dead - play the notes D-E-A-D on the piano, and search it to find an emerald key. Riddle 3 Return inside the manor by climbing the east wall, and open the door with the emerald doorknob where the first note was found. Attempt to open the kitchen doors where Mandy is found, and another cutscene will occur where she is killed by the Killer. Once again, he will leave players a third note. Pick it up and read it. H'ear at first these word's. E'ach murder you witness helplessly from start to en'd. A's you fail to solve the final letters of this qui'z. R'azor sharp like a gemstone is the blade of my knif'e. T'he last sound you hear will be your scream's ech'o. H'eed that I will have the final word in this thrille'r. The riddle refers to the unlit fireplace in the eastern room (HEARTH). Use the knife on the unlit fireplace to reveal a panel of switches inside the hidden compartment. To open the compartment, click the following in order (sdzeor): Sapphire - Diamond - Zenyte - Emerald - Onyx - Ruby. Search the fireplace once more to find a sapphire key. Showdown Open the westernmost door, and a cutscene will occur where the player confronts the Killer. He will hide in wardrobes and throw knives. The player must push the mirror and have it face the wardrobe he is found in. The player can know which wardrobe he's in by looking for a brief black shadow surrounding the wardrobe. After defeating the Killer, players will discover that the killer was Abigale all along! She complains about how adventurers always take all the glory from her when she tries to help others every year. However, another killer appears, and reveals himself as Abigale's boyfriend, Hewey. .]] After basking in her glory, Hewey argues with her over her selfishness, and in her anger, kills him. Pick up the killer's knife and attack Abigale. As you attempt to leave the manor, Abigale attempts to kill you, but is stopped by Mandy, who survived due to her having Dextrocardia, where her heart is located on the right side. Speak to her outside the mansion. Event complete! Reward After completing this event players will receive: *1 Quest Point *Uncut Ruby *Uncut Emerald *Uncut Sapphire